Titan (Scion)
The Titans are beings in the Scion universe that created the world. The Greater Titans are vast world-sized concepts and the Titans are avatars of that concept based on its cultural context. They oppose their children, the Gods of the various pantheons. There was a war between them called the Titanomachy - or "Titan War". The Gods were victorious and banished the Titans to Tartarus. Recently, however, the Titans have escaped and wish to take revenge on the God's creation, Mankind. The Gods are too weak to take the Titans and their children the Titanspawn on directly. That is why the Gods bred the Scions to help them. *'Hundun, the Greater Titan of Chaos'. There are no other Titans, as its concept is without form or feature. It instead corrupts gods to do its unfathomable bidding. **Chi You, the Li Liao King of Heaven and God of War, opposes the Celestial Bureaucracy. He led his people (the minority Li Liao) in battle against the Yellow Emperor and his people (the majority Han) and lost. He is said to have a horned bull-like head made of bronze, four eyes, and arms made of sharp iron. He has 9 fierce brothers and 81 nephews (ancestor gods of the 9 tribes and 81 clans of the Li Liao people). **Gonggong, a former water god turned into a demon of floods, is foolish, unstable, and unpredictable. When he was still a water god he fought a duel with Zhu Rong (Chinese god of Fire), with the winner becoming Regent of Heaven. The fighting was so fierce that both fell from the heavens to the earth below. Gonggong lost and in a fit of despair he head-butted the Buzhou Mountains, one of the Pillars of Heaven. This ripped a hole in the sky (turning parts of the surface to desert), caused the world to tilt on its axis (causing the great rivers to overflow and run eastwards), and disrupted the orbits of the celestial bodies (causing them to rotate to the northwest). He is in the form of a giant black sea-serpent or dragon with a long horn coming from his forehead. *'Logos, Greater Titan of Order'. Logos is a place of stark, powerful natural laws. It made a truce with the Pantheons and is neutral in the war between the Titans and the Gods. **Themis, Titan of Order. Greek Titan of Divine Law. **Syn, Titan of Order. Norse goddess of Debate and Refutation. **Ma'at, Titan of Order. Egyptian goddess of Balance and Justice. *'Terra, Greater Titan of the World'. Terra is a mirror image of the world as it would be without humanity. **Gaia, Titan of the World. She opposes the Dodekatheon (Greek > "Twelve Gods") Pantheon because they reject her children: the cyclopes ("wheel-eyed ones"), hekatonkheires ("hundred-handed ones"), and gigas ("giant ones"). **Mut, Titan of The World. Egyptian Goddess of Water and Motherhood. She is an aspect of Gaia. **Coatlicue, Titan of the World. Aztec Mother Goddess. **Jord, Titan of the World. Norse goddess of Earth and mother of the Aesir Thor. **Kamimusuhi, Titan of the World. Japanese Kami of Fertility and Pregnancy. **Gran Bois, Titan of the World. Voudou Loa of Nature, the Forest, and Medicine / Poison. *'Crom Cruach, the Greater Titan of Earth'. It is a towering mountain. **Cethlenn, Titan of Earth. She opposes the Tuatha (Gaelic: "The Children") Pantheon for killing her husband Balor of the Evil Eye, king of the Fomori. **Cailleach, Titan of Earth. Gaelic Wise Crone aspect of the triple Goddess; she made the mountains and valleys. **Crom Dubh, Titan of Earth. A Celtic God of Fertility. It is in the form of a black stone megalith. **Ōmukade, Titan of Earth. A giant centipede monster that lives in the mountains. It feeds on human flesh. *'Ehekatoyaatl, Greater Titan of Air'. It is howling winds. **Huracan, Titan of Air. Mayan Storm god and "Lord of Typhoons". He prefers to use his violent winds, bitter cold, and harsh storms to attack his foes. He wants to sweep mankind's annoying aircraft and spacecraft out of his skies and have them cower helplessly at his might. He opposes the Atzlanti. **Kami-no-kaze, Titan of Air. Japanese Demon of Strong Winds. He appears as a large Oni demon with a bulging sack over his shoulder bulging with his winds. Once one of the Kami and a fierce and mighty warrior during the war, he was considered too violent and unpredictable. The Kami locked him in Tartarus with his foes and he now wants vengeance on his former allies. **Ouranos, Titan of Air. Greek Titan of the Heavens. He is the god of still winds, like the eye of a raging storm. Formerly angry and moody, he has become passive and disinterested since being castrated by his son Zeus. He lets Huracan run things and aids him in his plans because he just doesn't care. If he were to have his condition reversed somehow, he would revert back to his violent old self. **Shu, Titan of Air. Egyptian god of Calm Winds. He prefers calm and stability and is a devious schemer. He seems rational, but his goal is to cleanse the world of any living thing that would disturb the stillness of his skies. **Tuisco, Titan of Air. Germanic God of Law; he is viewed as an ancestral spirit who is considered the father of the human race and grandfather of the Germanic peoples. He opposes the Norse god Tyr, who he sees as a usurper of his position in the Aesir pantheon. **Anshar, Titan of Air. Akkadian God of the Sky. *'Muspelheim, the Greater Titan of Fire'. It is burning flame. **Prometheus, Titan of Fire. Greek Titan of Creativity and Planning. He fashions intricate mechanical devices and weapons from metal. **Surtr, Titan of Fire. King of the Fire Giants. He opposes the Aesir Pantheon and wishes to initiate Ragnarok. **Kagu-tsuchi, Titan of Fire. Japanese Kami of Fire. He killed his mother Izanami in childbirth by burning through her uterus, introducing death into creation, and was slain and cut into eight pieces by his father Izanagi. **Meretseger, Titan of Fire. Egyptian goddess of Deserts. **Camaxtli-Xocotl, Titan of Fire. Two Meso-American gods of Fire combined in one binary form. *'The Drowned Road, Greater Titan of Water'. It is an endless sea. **Tethys, Titan of Water. Greek Titan of the Sea. Once beautiful and serene, her imprisonment has left her careworn and mad. She strikes out at anything that gets in her path and tries to overwhelm or destroy it with tidal waves, waterspouts. and whirlpools. Even waterlife can drown in her storms. Tethys represents the fluctuating nature and destructive power of the Sea. **Mami Wata, Titan of Water. Goddess of the Sea. She has the upper body of a voluptuous long-haired woman and entrances people with her beautiful voice, but has the lower body of a water snake, fish, or octopus. She opposes the Loa and wishes to take Erzulie's place as the Loa of Love and Motherhood. Mami Wata embodies the Lure of the Sea. **Cipactli, Titan of Water. A gigantic Aztec sea monster that is part crocodile and part fish and is covered in mouths. It is savage and perpetually hungry. Cipactli represents the Devouring Sea, which consumes anyone foolish to enter it unprepared. **Nu, Titan of Water. Egyptian god of Water; it is a shape-shifter who schemes to consume animals, people, Scions, Gods, and even other Titans. He embodies the endless depths of the ocean. **Rán, Titan of Water. Norse goddess of the Sea. She drowns seafarers in her nets and keeps them in her underwater hall so they cannot go to their rewards in the Overworld or Underworld. *'Vritra, Greater Titan of Drought'. A monstrous serpent who dams up rivers with its massive body. It embodies thirst, hunger, greed, envy, and all other things that choke and kill and leech away for no reason. It seeks to undo the cosmic cycles of the Devas. **Danu, Titan of Drought. Aryan Indo-European Goddess of Water. She is the mother of Vritra and the Danava (Aryan river gods turned into Hindu demons). **Ravana, Titan of Drought. He is a ten-headed demon king who is the nemesis of the god Rama. He is a weird combination of scheming, ruthless, virile, wise, scholarly, and pious. He fathered a race of demonic Brahmins called Dasagva (ten-headed demons). **Tefnut, Titan of Drought. Egyptian goddess of Moisture; she is the daughter of Atun, God of the Sun, and wife of Shu, God of Air. She quarreled with her husband after he separated her son Geb, God of Fertile Land, from his wife Nun, goddess of the sky. She then left for Nubia, transformed into a lioness, and now hunts and devours people. *'Akhetaten, Greater Titan of Light'. It embodies pure light. **Aten, Titan of Light. He has killed and absorbed all other avatars of Akhetaten, viewing himself as the sole "God" anywhere. He opposes the Pesedjet (Egyptian > "Group of Nine Names") Pantheon. **Hyperion, Titan of Light. Greek god of the Sun who was killed by Aten. **Dagr, Titan of Light. Norse god of the Daytime who was killed by Aten. **Ah Kin, Titan of Light. Mayan god of the Sun who was killed by Aten. *'Soku-no-kumi, Greater Titan of Darkness'. This dark, cavernous domain is filled with shadows that are more than they appear. **Erebus, Titan of Darkness. Greek god of lightless tunnels and labyrinths. He appears as the shadow of a giant man 100-feet tall and is bound by stalagmites and stalactites in his cavern. He opposed the Atlantean Pantheon until Atlantis was destroyed. His goal is to protect humanity, but condemn them to an eternity underground. **Huehueteotl, Titan of Darkness. Aztec God of Decay, Decrepitude and Blindness. He appears as a withered old man who is wasting away. He has the power to steal his victim's senses (sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch) one at a time and is accompanied by two crows who rip out their victim's eyes. He prefers to take his victim's sense of sight and longs to plunge the whole world into the pure darkness of blindness. **Mikaboshi, Titan of Darkness. He is the God of Oblivion and Shadow. He has no solid form, appearing as a formless shadow with a porcelain mask for a face. He opposes the Amatsukami but cannot form a plan of attack. *'Zurvan, the Greater Titan of Time'. It represents the sheer apathetic power of entropic time. **Ahriman, Titan of Time. He opposes the Yazata Pantheon. Other Titans Mentioned *'Orgos', Originally a Titan of Darkness, but later became a Titan of The World. Long dead and forgotten, he opposed the Gaulish Pantheon. Orgos comes with the French edition of the game. Category:Scion glossary